Jealousy, Death and Progressing Love
by Mrs.Jess Potter
Summary: Ginny is deeply in love with Harry but he's with Cho. What happens when they become closer and things turn darker? Will they find each others love, or die trying?...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- Tears and Glares**_

_**Back again. Okay this is a story I have been thinking up for a while and I have actually drafted as well as planned it out in a notebook. I own nothing of Harry Potter as it all belongs to the amazing Joanna Kathleen Rowling. I am sorry for any mistakes and I am making no money from this. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy!**_

It was another extremely rainy day at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Many storms had been spreading all over the wizarding world and it had finally hit the great, well known, magical school. Although it was dark outside, there was a warm glow coming from the room in which a young red-headed girl sat, in a wooden backed chair, close to the rattling window.

14 year old Ginny Weasley was sitting in the old, dusted library at Hogwarts, harmlessly attempting to focus on her tricky Transfiguration essay that she had been set only one week ago by Professor Minerva McGonagall and it was due in the next day. She was forcing herself to concentrate as she had already had numerous detentions for the many missing homework's she had failed to complete. So far, this deemed almost impossible as her mind wondered far from her work and swirled like the darkened clouds in the murky sky. She seemed to only have one thing, well, one person on her 'loved-up' mind; Harry James Potter.

Ginny had always been fascinated with The-Boy-Who-Lived ever since she could remember, possibly even before. As she had grown older, her fascination turned into 'a young school-girl crush' and later on, turned into a painful obsession. He was like her drug and she was severely addicted, no matter how many times she had tried to pull back and release him. She felt that one of the worst parts was that she was sitting merely meters away from him yet he still failed to notice her. He had someone; Cho Chang.

Harry Potter and Cho Chang had been dating for almost year now. They had gotten together not too long after the tragic death if her boyfriend, Cedric Diggery who had been murdered by Lord Voldemort during the Tri-Wizard tournament although the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge wished not hear nor believe a word of Harry's thrilling, yet chilling tale about the graveyard and Death Eaters. Harry and Cho had found comfort in each other's arms. Naturally, Ginny had not approved and had felt slightly heartbroken.

Ginny looked up from her now half-finished essay and glanced over to where the boy in question was sitting. She saw Cho walk over and sneak up behind him, something she knew Harry hated as it always made him feel nervous, what with him always being under attack from Voldemort. He hadn't told her this but she seemed to somehow tell by the way he acted whenever she saw Cho do it. She saw him become even more nervous as she watched the scene before her unfold. Cho had removed the book from his arms and shut it onto the table. Ginny continued to watch secretly as Cho hopped onto his, now free, lap and hugged him tight, causing Ginny to immediately avert her eyes, making the sky outside look remotely interesting.

As she stared out of the ancient, rain splattered window, many thoughts ran through her mind at once, all containing a raven haired young man and his emerald green eyes that Ginny loved so dearly. As said earlier, she was merely amazed by him and his story from a very early age. When she was much younger, her Father would tell her the same story of The-Boy-Who-Lived every night and she had still never had gotten tired of hearing it. She had always imagined him, one day many years later, to be hers. She had always dreamt of having Harry to see her through the day, to hold her at night and to love her all year around. Obviously, due to his current situation, this was not remotely practical and it hurt her so deeply to watching him with another girl who was, in effect, shattering all of her unspoken, child-hood dreams and fantasies. She continued to carry these thoughts as she absentmindedly peered through the dripping rain, out at the Black Lake while mindlessly twirling a small strand of her silky, auburn hair. The rain fell fast and the thunder crashed like giant, echoing drums. The lightening flashed in a unmistakeable zigzag, momentarily brightening the sky which was a very dark, depressing shade of grey that seemed to match Ginny's saddened mood completely.

Ginny turned once more to where Harry and Cho had sat. She saw that the book Harry had been reading now laid discarded and completely forgotten on the old, varnish-covered, wooden table along with the work he had been pondering on for over an hour. Now, Cho and Harry were indeed kissing, rather passionately – which seemed to be earning them a lot of evil glares from the Librarian- as she still balanced on his lap. Her hands were in his hair while his were on her slim, dainty waist.

Something inside Ginny's mind snapped instantly. Her heart cracked slowly inside her now thundering chest as she continued to watch the snogging couple. Unknown tears burnt like fire as they sprang into her chocolate brown eyes. She slammed down her rather large text book with a hard crash which was as aloud as the thunder coming from outside, causing many people to look slightly surprised as Madam Prince, the Library, shot an annoyed glare at Ginny. With that, she ran from the room with hot tears flooding down her porcelain face like lava spilling over the edge of a volcano.

Little did she know, Harry had noticed her disappearance as well as the banging on the heavy book being hit hard on the table. He had drew back from Cho as he had watched Ginny run out of the Library and into the corridor, making him feel, suddenly, really confused. Cho had also noticed this as well as the look of bewilderment etched across his face which, somehow, this had caused her to become quite possessive as she continued to leave her lipstick all across his lips. All Harry's thoughts and questions about the seemingly distressed Ginny were suddenly forgotten as they faded to the back of his busy mind.

Ginny ran at top speed down the long, deserted corridor while tears still remained running down her freckled features. She was breathing rather heavily by now and she had an increasingly painful stitch in her side. She kept on running until she came up to the fat lady portrait, ignoring all of the shouts from other students she had roughly pushed past and the torturing teasing from Peeves. She muttered the password in record time and clambered quickly through the portrait hole, still violently sobbing and shaking.

There were, thankfully, not many people still in the cosy Gryffindor common room as many were in the Library doing masses of homework or studying for recent exams. Through tear-fogged eyes, Ginny saw that her brother, Ron and her best friend, Hermione were a pair of the only few people left in the scarlet and gold coloured room. They were sitting on the patchy, old couch in front of the flickering, orange fire. Hermione was assisting Ron on his Transfiguration homework which was attempting to turn napkin into sheet of parchment, and by what Ginny had seen; they were having no luck. Ginny glance very quickly at them to see that they were looking straight at her, Hermione's face wore a look of sympathy although Ron seemed to look slightly raged.

"Ginny? What the hell hap-"Ron started to say but it was too late. Before he even had a chance to finished his question, Ginny had already sprinted up the cold, stone steps to her dormitory and slammed the door shut behind her.

Ginny was absolutely relieved to find that the room was, in fact, completely empty as everyone whom she shared a dorm with; she had seen working in the Library. She took out her wand from her tear soaked robes and preformed a quick, strong locking charm. As the door swung on its hinges, closing with a rather loud crash, Ginny raced over to her four-poster bed and threw herself onto it, her face deep in her pillow and the duvet crinkling beneath her limp body. Ginny sobbed into her pillow as she relived the shorty few moments she had spent in the Library, watching Cho with Harry. The tears kept flowing as she realised how stupid she had acted. It wasn't like Harry had ever shown any real interest in her let alone thought of her as anything else than his best friends little sister or a good friend. Ginny continued to cry, even as she heard a slight rapping at the door.

"Ginny, it's me," came the soft, subtle voice of Hermione who was standing on the other side of the dormitory door that Ginny had literally just rushed through, "Please let me in!"

Naturally, at the sound of her best friend's voice, Ginny grabbed her wand and, with a slight, silent swish, opened the door for the pleading girl. Ginny slowly sat up and started to wipe the remainders of her tears as Hermione walked in, locked the door behind her like Ginny had done only moments ago and put a comforting arm around her young best friend.

"It was him again wasn't it?" Hermione didn't really need to ask, she already knew that 'Yes' would be the answer. She felt Ginny give a small nod as she cried even harder into Hermione's now damp shoulder. Hermione just simply patted her back as she let the younger girl cry. This had to stop.

"Ginny, this may sound quite harsh but I think it's about time this stopped," Hermione stated as she drew back to look Ginny straight in the eyes, seeing them full of hurt and sadness, not her usual happiness and joy. "You're just going to have to face it that he loves Cho with all his heart and soul and this is deeply hurting you each time you see them together. It's time to move on."

Ginny nodded once again at Hermione's gentle words as she continued to cry again. Ginny knew Hermione's word were completely true. She had told herself the same thing every time this happened, but each time she was willing to neither believe nor except it. But neither of them stop Hermione from being right. This was hurting Ginny in way unimaginable and she had to stop this painful love obsession with Harry; The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Hermione left not long after for it was already 11 o'clock. Ginny laid in her bed, still alone while the rest of her dorm mates continued their homework in the common room as it was well over curfew. She absentmindedly stared up at the top of her wooden, four-poster bed, remembering her short conversation with Hermione. That night, Ginny cried herself to sleep, remembering the words her Mother had once told her;

'If you truly love something, you have to let it go.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – New Hope**

**_I am so sorry that this has taken so long. I had a hard time writing it as I lost my note book containing all the plans. Also, I was almost finished writing this and my computer deleted it so I am so sorry for the hold up. I don't own any of Harry Potter and I am obviously making no money from this. I apologize for any mistakes. Please review, the more response- more chapters. Thanks for you co-operation. Enjoy…_**

Ginny had cried thousands of painful tears the night before until they had worn her into a rather restless sleep in the early hours of the morning. Her sleep had not lasted long as she awoke at the unholy hour of five o'clock in the morning with the early sun streaming through the gap in the curtains giving some light to the room. Ginny awoke to the sound of the tiny blue birds chirping their early morning melody outside the large, open window in the crisp, cool breeze and the soft snores of her sleeping dorm-mates. She pealed her eyelids open to face the top of her bed as her mind raced once again. She was still in deep thought about the words Hermione had sprung on her last night when she realised what day it was. Friday… Her Transfiguration homework for Professor McGonagall was due in this morning… It was still in the Library! Suddenly, a flash of images from last night's events crawled into her mind with masses of tears threatening to spring out of her tired eyes.

Without wasting any more time, Ginny threw off the soft linen and ran for her closet leaving the burgundy and gold sheets crinkled in a heap on her bed with the warm sun shimmering on the silk duvet. She threw open the doors of her closet and grabbed the first top, jeans and pair of shoes she could find before sprinting to the bathroom just off the side of the dormitory to get ready at an alarmingly fast pace.

Once again, she yanked the door open and then dumped her clothes inside as she shut the door as quietly as possible as to not wake the rest of her classmates. She went straight to the mirror to find a horrifying sight. Her hair was mattered, her cheeks pale, her eyes looking heavy and bloodshot. She had never looked so rough. She quickly waved her wand to perform a concealment charm on her eyes to remove the heavy, black and purple bags which lay beneath her eyelids. She put on her clothes and scrubbed her pearly teeth with her old tooth brush. She ran her hairbrush through her auburn hair, not bothering to tie it up so instead, leaving it in a long, flowing sheet of scarlet silk running down her back. With that, she looked into the mirror and when she finally decided she looked at least half decent, so she left the bathroom and headed for the common room just below.

The stone steps were freezing in the morning air making them sensitive to her feet as she stepped on each other them individually with her delicate bare feet. When Ginny finally reached the common room, she was extremely thankful that it was still completely empty although she was not surprised given that it was now half five in the morning. As Ginny looked over to the mantle to check what the time was, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. On the shining, varnished table in front of the fire place was a rather large sheet of faded parchment with a small envelope placed on top of it. It was addressed to Ginny…

As she drew closer, Ginny soon recognised the sheet of parchment and it was in fact her essay she had left in the library late last night when she had fled the scene. She picked up the letter and placed it in her awaiting hands as she started to unfold the envelope, first removing the red wax seal. Ginny then went on to pull the writing out and unfold the parchment. When she was finally ready to read the letter, she found that it was written in bright, scarlet ink and in a script she seemed to find familiar from somewhere although she could not quite place her finger on exactly where she had recognised it from. As Ginny began to read it, suddenly it became clear…

_Gin,_

_You left this in the Library last night. I thought you may need it, it looked important and you had spent ages working on it. So I thought I would bring it up here for you so it will save you getting into trouble and then you don't have to write it all again. I saw you leave last night. Hoping you're okay. There's no need to thank me._

_Harry._

Harry. Harry had sent her essay up to her? But why? Why had he sent it up for her when she could have gone and got it from the Library this morning? Normally someone would have just left it and Hermione would be the one to take the initiative to bring it to her. But why Harry? He had seemed so consumed in snogging with Cho to even notice the crash thunder outside the Library window? Wait, what about Cho? Did Cho know he'd brought it up for her? Cho was already extremely possessive of Harry and they knew she was already jealous of Harry and Ginny's closeness that had grown over the years. Surely she doesn't know… But Ginny felt brilliant. She was radiating happiness. It was as if a new ray of hope had washed over her whole entre body giving her a delightfully warm glow about herself. He had notice. All of Ginny's thoughts were pushed aside when she finally remembered about her essay which was still lying limply on the common room table. She picked it up, grabbed a quill and ink and then went to sit at one of the tables to finish off her work although it was much easier this time as Harry was not clouding her thoughts as Ginny had decided to take on Hermione's advice.

She finished her essay not to long after she had started. She had obviously done more than she had originally thought as it took her just under an hour to finish off what was left. It was now quarter to seven. Ginny had fifteen minutes with nothing to occupy them until breakfast was served at seven. The sun was becoming more and more vibrant as it crept through the ancient windows causing the room to become bright and lighted. There wasn't much point in her going back to bed, risking awakening her friends as she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now anyways due to the morning light which seemed to be almost blinding. Ginny sat on the old, battered couch as she pondered what to do for the next fifteen minutes.

The clock ticked slowly as everyone else lay sleeping. It was drawing closer and closer to 7am as the sun was now clearly in view. Surely, Ginny thought, Hermione would be up soon. Hermione was always up at the exact time of seven o'clock every morning, even on weekends and in holidays. It was one of her many, strange but sometimes useful routines she had gotten herself into over the many years she had lived with her fairly strict, muggle parents.

_5 minutes to 7…_

Ginny was now staring aimlessly out of the far window of the common room, with her eyes on the clouds and her fingers rapped in her gleaming ginger hair as she twirled it in thought. She was still very confused as to why Harry had brought up her essay. She could have easily have gotten it herself. If Cho knew, then this wouldn't end pretty…

**CRASH!**

Ginny leaped up at the large, disturbing crashing that had echoed down the stairs. As she curiously rushed over to see what was happening, she heard the faint sound of someone muttering, "For Merlin's sake!" Ginny finally got to the bottom of the stairs where the noise had come from to see a number of heavy looking books scattered on several steps. She looked up to see a raven haired boy collecting them back up at the top of the stairs, holding them in a toppling pile in his arms; It was Harry.

"Harry?" Ginny said, picking up a book that had fallen inches away from where she stood.

Harry looked up and smiled at here. His emerald green eyes met her chocolate brown ones. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds before he answered.

"Hey Gin, you're up early?" Harry raised an eyebrow as Ginny continued to help him collect his many books, moving slowly up the steps.

"Couldn't get back to sleep," Ginny lied. "Whats with all the books?"

"Got a huge potions exam coming up. You know what Snape's like. Gotta get these back to the library," Harry muttered, finally collecting every book he could carry, Ginny picking up the rest and walking down stairs in the common room. Harry set the books down onto the glossy coffee table in front of the fire and sat back into the cushy arm chair while Ginny sat on the crooked sofa.

After what seemed like a long few minuets of pure silence, Ginny was snapped back into reality by the sound of Harry's voice.

"You wouldn't mind helping me take these down to the Library would you Gin? I don't think I can handle all these books on my own. I mean, you saw what just happened on the stairs and I bet anything the rest of the common room heard it. It would be a huge help," Harry pleaded as Ginny smiled back.

"Of course, I'd be glad to help." And with that they both picked up their set of books and headed towards the portrait hole, balancing carefully as not too cause any more commotion.

* * *

After about an hour of balancing and avoiding a mischievous Peeves, Harry and Ginny had made it down to the Library and given the books back. They were now walking back to the common room, laughing and joking about how the greasy from Snape's hair could be used in potions. They had just reached the Fat Lady Portrait when it swung open by its self. Glancing at each other quickly, Harry and Ginny walked through to see a very sleepy looking Ron and a very exasperated and flustered Hermione.

"Where have you to be?" She questioned with her hands on her hips in a very Mrs. Weasley like fashion.

"To return some books that's all," Harry shrugged and went to stand by Ron who's head drooped lazily. Hermione gave Ginny a hard, cold stare straight in the eyes before her cheeks when red with rage once more.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!" She exclaimed, pointing towards the clock, "It's almost 8! They serve breakfast from 7 - 9, we always meet here at 7:30 to walk down to breakfast. We were just about to leave when you showed up!"

"Oh save the lecture for later Hermione! Can we please just go eat!" Ron said irritably as he and Harry went to leave the common room, Ginny in toe and Hermione soon following.

Hermione was still giving Ginny dangers as she walked out of the portrait hole, arms folded in frustration. Ginny couldn't help but giggle at how silly Hermione was being but yet again, she was rather frighten of the hexes Hermione could throw at her, being the brightest witch of her age and all. Ginny was just about to step out into the corridor when she came to a sudden halt, slamming straight into Hermiones back. She was about to ask what the hold up was but then she saw it. Cho. She had obviously come to see where Harry was and was now, in fact, snogging him right in front of everyone. She seemed to be obsessively attached to him, as if he'd almost died or something.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny heard her exclaiming, "I was so worried when I didn't see you at breakfast like I usually do!"

"Sorry baby, got held up, had to take them books back," Harry said before they engaged in yet another passionate snog.

Ron seeming to be getting more and more irritated by the fact that everyone seemed to be blocking him from filling his tired and empty stomach, pushed roughly past the two love birds with a disgruntled look and an annoyed grunt. Ginny followed suit as did Hermione who tapped Harry gently on the shoulder as she slipped past. They both got the hint and walked down to breakfast holding hands. They walked nearer the back, having what looked like a very sweet and loving conversation. Hermione and Ron were a bit further ahead of them, seeming to be having a very heated discussion about house elves and slavery while Ginny, obviously feeling very put out, walked even further a head, racing at very fast walk toward the great hall. Soon she was far enough a head that she could hear either of their conversations and kept her fast pace until eventually she could not see them either. She finally reached the double doors of the hall, walked in and sat down next to Neville at the Gyffindore table, panting slightly. She notice Luna was also sitting with them, her crazy multi-coloured specticals on and one of her fathers magazines (_THE QUIBBLER) _in hand, not paying attention to anything or anyone else, Luna was off in one pf her little dream worlds as usual.

"Alright Ginny? You seem out of breath?" Neville greeted her with a raised eyebrow.

"Its nothing Neville. I'm fine honestly. Forget about it" Ginny had just about got her breath back and was grabbing a piece of toast when someone on the high table caught her eye. Professor McGonagall. She seemed to have a knowing glint in her eye as her eyes met Ginny's. The penny dropped and Ginny suddenly realised..._transfiguration essay..._

Without a second though, Ginny jumped to her feet, dropping her toast and ran back up the stairs she had just seep walked down.

Within minuets, after passing many of her house mates and classmates, Ginny had grabbed her essay and sprinted back down the stairs, bursting through the doors once more and running to the high table. She thrust her essay straight in front of Professor McGonagall's face, earning and wink and a chuckle from Professor DumbleDore, his deep blue eyes sparkling with joy behind his half-moon glasses and an understand yet pleased look from professor McGonagall. With that Ginny smiled in return and headed toward her sit. Ginny was not amused by the sight she saw before her.

Hermione was happily sitting inbetween Ron who was wolfing down bacon sandwiches as if they were becoming extinct and Luna who was still engrossed in her magazine. That didn't bother her at all. What bothered her was the fact her seat was now occupied by someone other than her. Next to a very awkward looking Neville was Cho. She seemed to be so busy wanting to get close to Harry that she hadn't even realised Ginny was standing right behind her. Before Ginny had the chance to say anything or hit Cho round the back of the head, Hermione quickly shot a glance at Ginny.

"Oh hey Ginny, we wondered where you'd got to! Here have a seat," Hermione offered her the seat next to her to Ginny while giving her the kind of look that said '_leave it. She's not worth it._'

Ginny sat down and took some toast, buttering it while trying not to catch a glimpse of Harry and Cho's tongues swirling together. Neville looks extremely awkward as he shifted in his seat not wanting to get in the way. Luna had now put down her magazine and was looking around the hall, still wearing her glasses, looking back at her magazine every few seconds. Ron seemed to be unaware of the rest of the world as he concentrated on the 4 sausages he had just added to his plate. Hermione was also trying to avoid the love birds passion as she sat as awkwardly as Neville was. Clearly everyone was just going to sit here and play gooseberry to Harry and Cho so Ginny decided to take the initiative to break them up by coughing rather loudly, leaving Harry looking rather pink in the face and Cho seemed to be rather annoyed. With that, Cho kissed Harry on the cheek and walked over to her friends o n the Ravenclaw table. Ginny was so glad she'd gone beck to her own table. She had nothing wrong with Luna sitting with them and she's a Ravenclaw, it's just that Cho...was...well...Cho.

Just as everyone had began to enjoy their breakfast, chatting over bits of toast, bacon sandwiches several sausages and mountains of eggs, things took a sudden turn for the worst when a very unwanted face turned up at the table, standing right behind Ginny. Draco Malfoy. He also had his two cronies with him, Crabbe and Goyle. This was really turning out not to be a good day for Ginny.

"Aha! Look who it is boys; Little Miss Weaslette!" Draco said with fake joy, sarcasm dripping like phenom from his mouth.

"What do you want Ferret boy?!" Ginny stabbed back, her face slowly going pink with anger. Everyone around her was astonished at the way she had stood up to Draco, no one had ever seen her do it although they all had been aware of a few duels that had taken place in the corridors many times before. Ron took the wise choice to move out of the way knowing what Ginny was like when she got angry and also her famous red-headed Weasley temper.

"That's a lot of food you've got there Weaselette? Stocking up for winter are we? Since your family only have one slice of bread between you, like the one room you all live in?" Crabbe and Goyle were bent double, cackling with laughter. This was clearly enough to push Ginny to edge as she leaped out of seat, brandishing her wand and pointing it straight at Draco's throat. The whole hall was watching in appicpaition at this point. It looked as though even the high table were interested even though none of them came to break it up. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny could see Harry standing next to her, wand also pointing at Draco.

"Leave her alone Malfoy! Aint you go someone else to mess with, someone bigger?" Harry said, to Ginny's surprise, with a large amount of angry running through his words.

"Like you mean? Aha Potter, new girlfriend? You move on quick!" Malfoy spat. Just then, Harry and Ginny were about to cast spells at him when there was a sudden loud clap. Dumbledore had gotten there attention and broke up the fight before it had even begun. With that, they went their separate ways, Harry and Ginny back to the table and Malfoy with his cronies left the hall.

"Thanks," Ginny muttered shyly, her cheeks pink as the buzz of the hall returned.

"Don't mention it," Harry winked.

Ginny felt quite please with herself and couldn't stop smiling for the rest of breakfast. Over Harry's shoulder she could see a every angery and jealous looking Cho keeping her watch-full eye over Harry and Ginny. This gave Ginny some sick, deep satisfaction.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3- Quiddich_**

**_Here's chapter 3! I am so so so sorry that it has been taking so long, my laptop broke so I'm using the computer until it is fixed. Hoping to get on with the story now with out having such a big gap between chapters. I own nothing and am making no money. Everything Harry Potter sadly is owned my Mrs Joanna k. Rowling. Please read and review! You all know how much I love reviews! Enjoy._**

After the mornings little fiasco with Ginny and Harry in the Great Hall, the rest of the day, unsurprisingly, carried on as normal. Ginny had a fairly good day, other than falling asleep in transfiguration which actually caused a chuckle to escape from Professor McGonagall who rarely seemed happy but today she seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood. Ginny hadn't seen Draco Malfoy all day either but that was expected, he had been known for skiving a lot recently. She was making her way to the Hall for lunch when, for the first time since breakfast, Ginny spotted Draco hanging around in a disused class room with Crabbe and Goyle. The door had been left a jar. Ginny, knowing the others would probably want to hear about this, crept closer to peep inside. But as she approached the door, it slammed shut straight in her face, barely missing her nose. Deciding not to think to much more of it, Ginny continued on the way to dinner.

Ginny entered the hall to once again hear the buzz and chatter of the room full of tired students eating their last daily meal. She saw the others as soon as she walked in and headed straight over to them. They all seemed to be involved in a very important conversation. So involved, in fact, that only Hermione noticed her when she sat in the seat next to her.

"But that's way too soon, I haven't had much time to practice!" Neville exclaimed in shock.

"You'll be fine Nev, the sooner we get started, the better chances we'll have!" Harry replied. Ginny was extremely confused. What on earth were they on about? Just then, Ron piped up and gave Ginny all the information she needed.

"Hey Gin, you heard this? Harry's starting Quiddich trials tonight! It preposterous! Tell him he's mad! Completely barmy!" Ron exclaimed.

"I think its a good idea," Ginny smiled to Rons horror, "Gryffindor needs a team sorted early in order to practice more so we can beat them snakes! It's a brilliant idea, Harry. What time?"

"7 sharp, on the pitch obviously, you gunna be there then?"Harry smiled, please he finally had someone on his side of the debate.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Ginny smiled back at him, cutting her pork chop into smaller pieces.

* * *

Soon enough, 7 pm whirled around and Ginny was completely ready for this years try outs. She had polished her broom handle to make it glide easier and had also saved up to get the twigs on the brush replaced in ordered to help her be more aerodynamic. She had her Griffindor jumper pulled on and her hair tied back in a loose ponytail to stop it from flying into her eyes in mid-flight. When she was ready, she clambered down the steps and headed towards the Quiddich pitch, ready to impress everyone.

Ginny had been wanting to try out since she got back from the summer which had just passed. She had practiced every day she was at home, and had even been flying while her brothers were away at Hogwarts when she was much younger. She had been on the team last year as a replacement but had never been used but this year, she was ready to show everyone just how good she was and how much she deserved to one of the Gryffindor chasers.

By the time Ginny had reached the pitch, a large crowd had formed around the center of the field. Ginny went to join the crowd, which was later joined, five minuets later, by Neville Longbottom who seemed to also want try for a place on the team in his slowly shrinking, old Gryffindor jumper and with his dusty, hand-me-down broom. It seemed to be a good turn out as almost the hole of the Gryffindor house had turned up. There was Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville, Ron, Katy Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and many more. A few of the more feeble members of Gryffindor where in the stands such as Hermione, Lavender Brown and Colin Creevey who, as always, had his camera at the ready to snap some shots of Harry and his friends. Hermione had a book in her hand, nothing unusual there. Hermione always had her nose buried in a book but this time, she looked as though her hole head had gone to australia as she seemed content on not looking up from whatever it was she happened to be reading. Lavender Brown, however, looked as though she was extremely excited to see the try outs commence. She had her woolen mittens and fluffy bobble hat on and she stood, practically jumping, her breath forming in clouds out of her mouth and nose like a dragon in the cold, frosty, autumn air.

The pitch fell to a sudden silence has Harry soon became clearly visible, also in his Gryffindor jumper, carrying his Firebolt. Harry had been given his Firebolt by his god-father Sirius Black back in his third year. Even to this day the now aging broom looked just as it did the day Harry had first received it.

Not long after everyone had hushed that Harry had begun his short speech as he did every year.

"Well...um...Hey everyone. I didn't expect so many of you to turn up but oh well, you're here now so lets get cracking. I am obviously still the Seeker so you lot will be trying out for the Keeper, Chasers or Beaters. I hope you have all practiced hard as it is essential that we win the cup this year. No if's or but's about it. We slacked so much last year and we can't afford to let Slytherin to gain the title yet again this year. I'll be looking for skill, speed, coordination, accuracy and most importantly, teamwork. Okay so I guess you've had enough of listening to the sound of my voice so lets get on shall we?"

Ginny gave Harry and small glance, shotting him a hopeful smile which he happily returned before mounting her broom and flying high into the air. Everyone hovered for a few moments while Harry gave his final words before the try outs offically started.

"Keep it clean guys. I'll be observing and assessing each and every one of you. No pressure. Chasers and Beaters just keeps pacing, throwing, scoring ect. Keepers, I will blow my whistle and you'll rotate. I wuill blow my whistle twice when we're finished. Off you go!" Harry blew the whistle and they were off. Ginny, out of the corner of her eyes could see a very nervous looking Neville guarding the 3 goal posts closest to her. It was amaxzing that ghe could just keep on his broom with the amount he seemed to be shaking. He looked rather pale and queezy as he wobbled, occassionally looking at the floor or to Harry how gave him an encouraging thumbs up.

As soonn as the balls were released, Ginny zoomed a head to catch the Quaffle, over taking many of the other Gryffindor's. In next to know time at all, Ginny was at the other end of the pitch, oppisite trhe goal posts that were being garded by a very determind looking Seamus. She spun in the air and removed her grip on the ball sending it flying into the goal without and hesitation, merely missing a tuft of Seamus's hair. A few stray claps ripple throw the crowd and the sound of Colins camera as his clicked away taking photo's could be heard.

The game continued like this for at least and hour when Harry blew the whistle and the final pair of Keepers were up in the air, infront of their posts and ready to play. A confident Dean Thomas at one and and a very sickle looking Ron at the other end. Colin was still taking photo's but a new sound could be heard over the clicking of the camera. Lavander seemed to be jumping up and down in her seat, violently cheering for Ron. Ginny shot a glance and Ron and he just shrugged his shoulders looking rather confused. Ginny just chuckled and carried on with the game, intersepting Alicia Spinnet as she was about to catch the quaffle from Katy Bell. She sent it flying towards Dean at the goal post who promtly hit it right over to the other end of the pitch with such a force, catching Ron off guard, almost causing him to fall of his broom much to the shock of Lavander who looked ready to jump out of the stands and save him.

After what seemed like a hole day, Harry finally blew the whistle and everyone flew to the ground, gathering around Harry. Ginny stood far back, waiting until it had died down before daring to see if she had passed or failed. Soon enough, the crtowd dispersed and they all lefts hanging in disappointment. Ginny could see Ron walking off with Hermione when suddenly a screaching Lavander ran up to him, hugging him and nearly knocking him off his feet.

"As you can see, Ron's the new Keeper," Harry chuckled from behinder her, causing her to jump.

"Haha, yeah." Ginny swallowed nervously as Harry held his clipboard.

"Good turn out hmm," Harry said, still looking at his clipboard, checking things off with his pen.

"Oh, um, yeah. Brilliant," Ginny siad, pulling on the sleeves of her jumper.

"I was particularly pleased with you," He said, finally looking up and smiling at her, "That was fantastic, how did you learn to fly so well!"

Ginny was now turning a deep shade of scarlet, almost matching her hair, "Um..er..I taught myself," She muttered timidly, feeling rather flushed.

Harry's eyes grew wide with a mixure of shock and evy. "Really?!" She nodded in reply, " Wow, thats amazing! Which is why...I have made you head chaser for the Gryffindor team!" He beamed at her.

Ginny, without even thinking twice, flung herself at Harry, thanking him a thousand times as he laughed. She was now blushing furiously as she let go of him.

"You okay?" He raised an eyebrow, noticing her rosy cheeks.

"Just cold," she lied, rubbing her arms to make it believable.

"Here," Said Harry, giving her his scarf.

"Thanks," sShe smiled before he hugged her again, this time more gental, it seemed as though he though it would make her warmer.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. She suddenly realised what she had been doing and turning her head away. Then she felt Harry's finger underneathe her chin and turn her head. She gazed longingly into his shimmering emmerald eyes, still looking rather embarassed. He was leaning in. Their lips almost touching. Eyes closed.

"Harry!" Came a delighted squeal from the other end of the pitch. Harry imedeately stopped and moved a few paces back from Ginny, coughing to cover his embarassement which was clearly seen on his cheeks. Leaving Ginny alone, a couple of steps away, filled with all different emotions. It was Cho, running towards Harry and flinging her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. When she finally released her grip and Harry set her back onto the floor, she continued squealing, " I got it Harry! I'm seeker!" She jumped up and down with excitement.

"Cho thats fantastic! Ravenclaw will do brilliantly with you on the team," He hugged her again, passionately kissing her but for longer this time, obviously forgetting that Ginny was there.

Ginny shifted her feet awkwardly before saying, "Um, I guess I'll see you later than Harry," she choked out, starting to walk away as a single tear rolled down her cheek. He didn't seemed to have even notice her talking as he still seemed so interested on snogging Cho's face off. Ginny backed out of pitch and headed back to the castle, unoticed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**_It's fionally here! I am so so so sorry that I made you guys wait but I have been worked off my feet and I lost my idea book but I can finally carry on now. I am sorry for grammar and spelling but I am now taking extra english at school to help me as they are not my strong point. Hope you enjoy!_**

It had been a couple of weeks since try-outs and Ginny had tried to avoid Harry the best that she could in order to not make things awkward. Although, obviously she had to see him at practice but other than that she hadn't really spoken to him.

Practices had become more frequent due to the big game coming up. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. If they defeated Ravenclaw, they would move up to play against Slytherin and if they won that, they would be top of the league. Practices used to be every Sunday but now they were at least four days a week. They trained in all weathers, including a rather awful storm which was casted over the school. They very rarely practiced in the sunshine. Many of the players complained about have wet socks but they all knew that it was worth it. Anything to beat Slytherin. The only thing that they were worried about was actually Harry. He was their Seeker but Cho was seeker for Ravenclaw. They were worried he'd go soft and let her catch the Snitch although he did reassure them a million times that Quiddich came first. Ginny was the most worried though, because she knew how manipulative Cho was and how she could easily will Harry to let her catch the Snitch. This game wasn't just big for the team and their house but it was also a big game for Ginny. It was her first proper game, with Harry as their captain, she knew they couldn't fail but she still saw this as a chance to prove herself. Not only to Harry but to everyone else.

Ginny was sitting in the near empty common room by the fire, reading one of the many books Hermione had leant her. There were very few people in the room. A couple of second years were at a desk, playing wizard chess, there was a third year doing some homework and Seamus, along with Dean, was in the corner trying to cover up the burn mark Seamus had just made while trying to get their homework to do itself. Everyone else, including Ron and Hermione, were outside, enjoyinh the little sunshine they had. Ginny hadn't seen Harry since that morning, when he had said he was going off the see Hagrid. At first she was surprise that he wasn't spending the with Cho but turns out that she had all day Quiddich practice with the Ravenclaw team as they tried to train their new chaser, Melanie Stout, a third year, after their old chaser broke his leg just a week before the game. Just as this though had sprung into her head, a particular raven hair boy came bounding down the stairs, his glasses ascue. Sensing that it would be less awkward now, Ginny decide to talk to Harry again.

"Hey Harry," She said in her usual cheery tone but she got no reply as Harry was franticly zooming around the common room, looking uder chairs and turning over papers, his brow crease in concetration and frustration. Ginny put her book down and walked over to him, tapping his shoulder, "what's up?"

It wasn't until he felt her tap on his shoulder did he respond.

"Oh, um, hey Ginny," he replied, still obviously searching for something, "Sorry but you haven't seen my potions book by any chance? Yanno, the one with the maroon, leather cover? I have a detention with Snape for not doing his essay due to Quiddich practice and he said if I bring it in, he wont do anything to servere," Harry had an edge of uncertainty in his voice.

"Oh dear," Ginny knew exactly how Snape could be, the slimey man, she too had had many detentions due to their suddenly frequent practices. She also knew how much Snape dispised Harry and that whatever Snape had made her do during her detentions, Harry's would be ten times as worse. "Sorry Harry, I haven't seen it, but I can help you look if you like?"

"Would you? That would be a massive help!" Harry beamed at her, " Thank you Gin, your a star."

Within half and hour they had managed to turn the hole common room upside down. They had even moved the couch to see if it was underneather only to find dust, a chocolate frog packet and a couple of moudly, old Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans along with a shining silver sickle which Ginny had pocketed. Everyone who wasn once in the common room had now left and it was only the two of them. They book was no where to be found.

"Oh I give up!" Harry exclaimed, flopping onto the couch, joined by Ginny.

"Oh come one, it can't have gone far," Ginny reasoned, "We just need to retrace your steps. When was the last time you had it?"

"The other day," Harry said exasperated, "I had gone to the Library with Hermione to look for some book she need, something to do with Gangley Troll. We sat down and study for a bit until Cho..." Harry trailed off.

"Well lets go look there," Ginny said, ignoring what he had said about Cho and pulled him up by his wrist, dragging him out of the common room through the portrait hole.

So they headed down the to the library. It was rather odd to see the corridors so empty as almost everyone was outside enjoying the sun instead of their usual blussling through the hallways. It was strangely quiet and, although it was warm outside, the shadowy corridors seemed chilly as they walked along, every single one of their steps echoing, bouncing off the plain, solid walls. There wasn't even a ghost in site. They walked silently and slowly untill Ginny asked him a question.

"What was it you were saying about Cho?" Ginny asked casually, wondering why he didn't finish his sentence.

"Oh, um, yeah. Well, we were studying until Cho came along and distracted me," Harry replied sounding rather annoyed.

"Didn't you tell her that you needed to study?" Ginny inquired.

"Well yeah but you've seen what she's like. She's so clingy, I barely have room to breathe," Harry sighed, it was obviouse that his frustration had been bottled up for quite some time.

"Maybe she's just scared to loose you, I mean after Cedric..." There was a long, awkward silence, remembering the heroic Hufflepuff.

"She just gets so jealous!" Harry exclaimed, breaking the silence, " She actually thought the was something going on with me and Hermione! I mean, its ridiculous, everyone knows that Ron likes her and she him. She just doesn't get the message!"

"Well maybe you just need to sit down and chat to her, yanno, clear the air," Ginny tried to reason with him but he clearly knew better of it.

"That's the thing, I can't! She's not like you Gin," He said rather fondly," I can't have a conversation with her. She's always either shouting in my face or kissing it"

They had finally reached the library as Harry groaned, thinking about Cho. It wasn't long before they found the book, sitting on the edge of Madam Prince's desk with a large pile of other lost and discarded books. They made their way back up to the common room. The corridors were now filled with students from all different houses, clambering to their common rooms, some looking like drowned rats. They peered out of a window to see a crowd off people hurrying inside as storm clouds covered the skies and a thick, heavy storm of rain began to fall. Avoiding clumps of mud and small puddles, they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, saying the password and climbing through into the crowded common room where many first years were huddled around the fire. Hermione made it look as if it hadn't been raining at all, knowing her, should would have conjured herself a large umbrella as soon as she saw the cloud. Ron on the other hand, was sitting in the arm-chair next to her, drying his aubern, ruffled mane with a soggy towel, desperately trying to dry his socks by the fire, looking rather disgruntled.

"Where the hell were you?!" He cried, watching Harry walking in, Ginny in toe.

"Thanks alot. I'll see you later," He said briskly to Ginny before bounding off to Ron who was now bickering with Hermione beacsue he had shoved a first year out of the way to warm up his toes.

Ginny watched him walk away and went to sit with Colin Creevey, thinking to herself; _He might break up with Cho! Maybe I have a chance!_ But then the reality hit her that she was his best friends sister, and it would never happen. She cleared her thoughts and joined Colin in a game of wizard chess, her mood as grey as the clouds outside and her hopes damped like Rons socks.


End file.
